A falta de un corazón
by Quetzaly
Summary: Su deseo por vivir se vio envuelto en una tragedia para si mismo y las personas que le rodeaban. Su condición le dio una segunda oportunidad, pero teme no ser capaz de saber sobrellevar la situación. Sawamura Eijun tiene miedo de volver a cambiar, presiente que tal vez, aquello que le hacía humano, vuelva con fuerza y le destroce el poco corazón que mantenía encerrado bajo llave.


**A falta de un corazón.**

 **Ace of Diamond/** **ダイヤの** **A pertenece a Terajima Yuji y editorial Kodansha**

… **:::…**

 **Capítulo 1 "Ahora eres mío"**

… **:::…**

Sawamura Eijun había logrado darle otro significado a la palabra crueldad.

Las cosas que más amaba en este mundo, aquello por lo que se vio luchando en tanto tiempo, había desaparecido como si nunca hubiese existido, como si fuese una mera ilusión, un sueño tan real que dolía.

Y la persona que hizo desaparecer todo lo que le definía, todo aquello que le hizo persona alguna vez, era ese hombre de mirada fría y porte elegante, él hombre que ahora mismo le poseía como un mero objeto desechable.

Los espasmos en su cuerpo comenzaron a invadirlo de una manera abrumadora, el calor que albergaba en su vientre subió hasta su cabeza y bajo de un tirón sin aviso alguno, provocándole un repentino mareo y unas enormes ganas de vomitar. Su piel ardía y el mero contacto con sus ropas le causaba una sensación desagradable.

Nunca en su vida se imaginó que estaría en una situación como esta.

Rebajado de la manera más denigrante, la humillación palpando cada una de sus partes y el deseo de tener la compañía que su cuerpo reclamaba a gritos.

Kazuya Miyuki quería morir.

—Prepárenlo adecuadamente, no podemos permitir que nuestro señor tenga un mal momento en la intimidad, enséñenle a su cuerpo como debe reaccionar y sigan suministrándole la droga. —una voz se hace escuchar, Miyuki no sabe a quién pertenece, su visión se encuentra nublada y los oídos comenzaron a zumbarle con insistencia, trata de pararse pero es inútil, sus piernas no le responden y ante su fallida acción las burlas no se hacen esperar por su inútil intento, de pronto es sostenido por unos fuertes y gruesos brazos, le levantan como si nada y le tienden en una mullida cama que desprende un olor repugnante pero placentero a la vez.

—Esto te hará sentir mejor, relájate ¿quieres? —una suave y ronca voz le susurró al oído, un gemido involuntario escapo de su boca y después de haber sentido un pinchazo en el muslo derecho, pequeñas contracciones comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo. —Eso es, te gustara, tu cuerpo debe recordar esta sensación.

— ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Las puertas fueron abiertas de forma abrupta, la fría y demandante voz de un hombre hace eco entre aquellas cuatro paredes, las personas que se encontraban sobre el joven que jadea sin control se hacen a un lado de manera rápida.

Puede sentir como el hombre que le había inyectado se levanta con parsimonia de su lado. Miyuki quiere ver con claridad que es lo que esta pasando, pero por más esfuerzo que ponga es inútil, ha sido despojado de sus anteojos y lo único que logra visualizar son meros borrones, el intercambio de palabras demandantes es lo que puede tener con claridad.

—Creí que llegarías mañana… Eijun.

—Terminamos antes de lo planeado, veo que te lo estás pasando de lo más divertido aquí, Mei.

—Simplemente estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

—Nunca te pedí hacerlo con él. —responde con enfado.

Una sonrisa de ironía es expuesta en los labios de Mei.

— ¡Oh, claro~! Acaso… ¿Has olvidado que el trabajo de tratarlos para tú gusto me fue concedido por ti? —contesto el joven con cierto reproche y el tono de voz elevado.

—A él no… ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ! —soltó con demanda, los presentes corrieron despavoridos, el jefe estaba enojado y ese no era un buen augurio.

Mei le miro con el ceño fruncido, no comprendía que era lo que hacía de diferente a ese chico recién adquirido, todos los omegas que habían pasado por Sawamura, eran adiestrados para complacer en un cien por ciento todas sus necesidades sexuales, Mei se encargaba de ello, porque alguna vez fue el Omega de Eijun, el mejor de entre todos los que había poseído en ese entonces.

—Tch —el joven no pudo evitar rechistar con enfado.

Sawamura le miro de manera severa, a pesar de haber perdido las cualidades que le identificaban como Omega, Mei no pudo evitar sentir temor y encogerse ante la imponente presencia que emanaba su jefe, Eijun se acercó hasta la cama donde yacía el cuerpo tembloroso del joven.

Podía sentirlo, su interior se estremeció en cuanto llegó a la mansión, un calorcito acogedor se colocó dentro de su pecho y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, las memorias de su infancia junto a su dulce madre comenzaron a repetirse un atrás otra dentro de su mente. Y por primera vez desde que sabía que era un alfa, pudo sentirlo, el olor más agradable y dulce, olor que estaba siendo encapsulado por otros tantos más y entonces lo supo y temió por que llegase tarde.

Pero aquí estaba, frente al joven al que le había quitado todo.

El olor comenzó a intensificarse, la nariz de Sawamura le estaba comenzando a picar, su Alfa estaba despertando, el autocontrol que poseía se encontraba en un predicamento, pues estaba a punto de saltar sobre el joven cuerpo y hacerlo suyo.

—Mgh… t-tú… —entre jadeos y sollozos Miyuki murmuro apenas audible. —A-ale…hmp…jate —al parecer la droga comenzaba a intensificar el celo provocado.

Eijun le miro, apretó ambas manos en puños y se mordió el labio inferior. Se acercó lo suficiente como para inclinarse y quedar a escasos centímetros de los labios del chico, respiro su aliento cálido y absorbió ese encantador aroma, paladeando el dulce y menta que pudo captar.

Miyuki estaba perdiendo la cordura, hasta hace un momento no lo había notado, pero a tan escasos centímetros de él, un intenso aroma igual al pino le inundo, haciéndole gemir quedito cuando la respiración de aquel hombre choco contra sus labios, era un Alfa.

Pero Miyuki se llenó de temor al ver de quien se trataba, Sawamura Eijun estaba tan cerca de él que trato alejarse, pero no pudo.

Y entonces la distancia fue acortada, los labios del mayor se posaron sobre los del joven, Miyuki se sintió desfallecer, no era un beso demandante, tampoco había intención alguna de ir más allá que el mero contacto entre sus labios y eso le hizo llorar. Lagrimas brotaban sin tregua alguna, no era justo, que su corazón se estremeciera y comenzara a latir con fuerza, no era justo que su cuerpo correspondiera a la persona que le arrebato todo.

Aquella persona que solo había visto en fotografías, y hasta hace poco había conocido su nombre.

El destino era cruel.

Fue el beso más casto y puro que había recibido hasta ahora, el temblor de su cuerpo comenzó a calmarse, Miyuki quería más de aquel contacto, y de manera desesperada comenzó a mover sus labios esperando ser correspondido, Sawamura hizo lo mismo, pero demando calma en los movimientos, delineando los labios ajenos con los propios, el contacto fue interrumpido por el mayor, Kazuya soltó un quejido bajito en reproche y Eijun solo pudo acariciar con dulzura su rostro.

—Llévalo al área de crisantemos.

Mei enarco una ceja ¿era en serio?

—No lo haré. —el chico rubio se encontraba enfadado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Eijun le miro en advertencia.

—Es una orden Mei. —soltó con enfado y frialdad. La voz de un Alfa podía ser así de temible.

El cuerpo entero de Mei se estremeció por completo, el miedo que sintió fue palpable.

—E-en seguida… mi señor —respondió con la voz temblorosa e inclinando la cabeza. Cuando Eijun hacia uso de su voz, a sus hombres no se les permitía mirarlo, así que el joven rubio se mantuvo inclinado y mirando a suelo.

Sawamura dio un último vistazo al cuerpo del joven, los temblores habían cesado y lo único que podía percibir era la respiración irregular y el sudor cubriéndole la frente.

El anterior beso había suprimido las hormonas de Miyuki, el celo que le obligaron a mantener se había calmado, ahora solo tendría unos cuantos días difíciles, pero sería igual que como cualquier celo normal.

Tras una larga mirada Sawamura decidió que ya era momento de retirarse, pronto tendría que salir nuevamente por negocios y esperaba que las cosas se calmaran un poco en su ausencia, muy dentro de sí le molestaba el hecho de que no pudiese quedarse al lado del joven castaño, pero nada podía hacer.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, Mei soltó el aire que había comenzado a contener desde que la presencia de Sawamura se había intensificado, odiaba el trato que le había dado a ese tal Miyuki, por mucho tiempo él anhelo tener una pisca de lo que acababa de presenciar, pero Eijun nunca le miro más de lo que tenía como propósito.

Y aunque comenzara a odiar a ese chico, nada podía hacer, lo supo desde que Eijun había entrado a la habitación, eran pareja destinada, una manera algo cruel de conocerse, puesto que las condiciones no eran las adecuadas, pero eso era lo que eran, desde hoy… no… posiblemente desde el momento en el que Sawamura había terminado con el negocio del padre de Miyuki, dejándole vía libre para demoler el lugar y manejar el terreno de un amanera más lucrativa, desde el momento en el que Eijun decidió comprar a Miyuki a cambio de la vida de su padre, desde ese momento las cartas se habían puesto sobre la mesa.

Una sonrisa lastimera se posó en los labios del rubio.

Sería interesante saber cómo terminaría esa historia. Porque Mei notó algo que su jefe no, y eso hacía más interesante todo.

…:::…

Una agradable aroma inundo por completo sus fosas nasales, el suave murmullo de una voz gentil le acaricio tiernamente y antes de que se diera cuenta se vio inmerso en sus memorias de antaño, aquellas cálidas y reconfortantes, de los días en los que su madre estaba viva, de los días en los que había sido más que feliz. Una tímida lagrima rodo por su mejilla, mientras que un cálido sentimiento se albergaba dentro de su corazón.

—Mamá. —Murmuro entre sueños, entonces unas suaves manos acariciaron las hebras de sus cabellos con dulzura.

— _Todo estará bien, Eijun te protegerá. Porque ese es…_

Las caricias dejaron de estar presentes, pero el dulce sentimiento no llegó a verse extinto, algo en Kazuya se removió en cuanto logro escuchar aquellas palabras, Sawamura Eijun era un monstruo y solamente le trajo desgracias e infelicidad.

…:::…

—Se encuentra dormido.

—Ya veo. —Sawamura apenas y había respondido mientras leía con infinita concentración unos documentos.

—Eijun. —Insistió el joven.

Sawamura dejo a un lado los documentos y por fin le dirigió la mirada, un tanto molesto por ser interrumpido en su trabajo, pero también sabía que no podía darle tantas vueltas al asunto, y aunque no lo quisiese debía enfrentar lo que estaba por venir.

—Se lo que vas a decirme Haruichi, Mei estuvo a punto de hacérmelo saber, pero le calle antes de que lo hiciera, no es posible que ese chico sea mi destinado, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, porque mi destinada murió en el mismo instante en el que la conocí. —Las palabras de Eijun se hacían cada vez más frías, el joven no pudo evitar sentirse triste ante ello.

Pero, era cierto, Wakana había muerto en el mismo día en el que Eijun y ella se conocieron, por eso el castaño se había mantenido renuente a vincularse con cualquier otro omega, porque la muerte de la joven fue provocada por él.

—Esto es distinto, lo sé Eijun, él…

Solo una mirada, la más fría que había presenciado por parte del castaño, fue esa mirada lo suficientemente gélida que hizo temblar al joven de cabellera rosa. Y todo argumento se vio acallado.

—Si eso es todo, sal ahora mismo. Me he mantenido firme puesto que eres mi amigo. —Finalizo Eijun con tono alto y firme, Haruichi no pudo decir nada más, hizo una ligera reverencia y salió de la oficina, dejando salir un suspiro pesado. Apenas se alejó lo suficiente, sus piernas no le respondieron y cayó de pleno contra el suelo, estaba aterrado, el miedo se apoderó de su ser, odiaba esto, odiaba ser lo que era, y dejar que cosas tan estúpidas como la voz de un alfa le afectaran.

Pero lo que más odiaba, era no ser capaz de ayudar a su mejor amigo.

— ¡Haruichi! —El joven levanto su mirada, su ser se tranquilizó en cuanto a lo lejos vislumbro la figura del hombre que tanto ama.

—Satoru. —Pronuncio su nombre, y entonces él ya se encontraba cubriéndole con sus firmes brazos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto con preocupación, mientras le apretaba aún más contra su cuerpo, tratando con esa acción de saberse que su esposo se encontraba en perfecto estado. —Y a estoy contigo. —Le susurro con infinito amor, el joven de cabellera rosa se acurruco y dejo soltar un suspiro de alivio.

—Ya todo está bien, porque tú estás conmigo.

…:::…

Las puertas de su oficina fueron abiertas de manera abrupta, de alguna forma ya se veía venir esto, despues de todo no tenía derecho a hacer lo que hizo.

— ¿Cómo pudiste Sawamura?

—Últimamente he tenido demasiado trabajo, ¿no lo crees Furuya? ¿Qué te parece ir a beber unos cuantos tragos al local de mamá? ¿He? Los últimos omegas que adquirió eran unas verdaderas joy...

— ¡Sawamura!

El castaño le miro con cierta incomodidad, era verdad, había usado su voz con alguien vinculado, y aunque él fuese un líder innato, hacer algo así dentro de su jerarquía podía significar solo dos cosas.

—No me disculpare.

Furuya apretó con fuerza ambas manos, a tal grado de que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos.

—Entonces...

—No me malinterpretes Satoru, estaba molesto, Haruichi estaba consciente del lugar que tomaría en esta familia, tú le diste la oportunidad de ser libre y él decidió quedarse a tu lado, hablar más de lo debido no fue su mejor elección. No tengo ningún interés en Haruichi. No me disculpare contigo, lo haré con él.

Los hombros de Furuya se relajaron. El alivio invadió su ser.

—Debiste decírselo desde un principio, Bakamura.

Sawamura comenzó a reírse de manera escandalosa, algunas cosas no podían cambiar, aun cuando el camino en el que se adentraron era uno oscuro y sin retorno.

...:::...

 **Y... pues ya, he tenido ganas de hacer esto, está un tanto soso, lo siento por eso, esto es algo así como un capítulo piloto, no sé si lo continuaré o se quedará aquí nada más, tal vez lo continué puesto que ya tengo un borrador para los demás capítulos, el problema serían mis tiempos, tratare de sacar esto adelante :')**


End file.
